


Greater Indignities

by nomelon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Bodyswap, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomelon/pseuds/nomelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little moment between brothers, a disastrous moment, with magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greater Indignities

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt/Dedication:** written for dreamlittleyo (gros bisous!) who asked for Loki/Thor, disastrous. Originally posted [here](http://nomelon.livejournal.com/261392.html?thread=3000848#t3000848).
> 
> **A/N:** Wonder at the glory of my in-depth knowledge of Norse mythology, gained by five whole minutes of furious googling!

"This is disastrous," Loki said, staring in horror at the shattered crystal lying in pieces at their feet.

Thor was very carefully keeping his features schooled. Loki was of the opinion that he looked like a hen that desperately wanted to lay a rather large egg.

"'Tis not so terrible, brother," Thor said. "Can you not simply undo it?"

"This is not my magic! I have no inkling of the spell that was used to enchant the stone. It could take me weeks, months to find the correct incantation. I may never find it!"

"Ah," Thor said after a pause, clearly at a loss for more helpful suggestions. "Surely you have suffered greater indignities in the past at your own hand. Perhaps this is just another... difficult trial that must be borne."

Loki rolled his eyes so hard it actually hurt. "They were not _indignities_ , you great oaf. They were tricks and deceptions, deliberately chosen and highly effective."

"So the time you turned yourself into a great mare and gave birth to Sleipnir...?"

"Because the All-Father needed a good horse and I was just fool enough to ensure he received the greatest horse in all the nine realms!"

"Hm," Thor said, not sounding wholly convinced. "And when you tied your testicles to that goat?"

Loki waved his hand. "There was no magic involved."

"And you don't see it as an indignity?"

Loki clenched his fists at his sides. "The Giantess Skadi demanded restitution for the death of her father! And after that awful debacle, I only did what any honourable Asgardian would have done."

"By tying your testicles to a goat."

"She demanded we make her laugh! The mood she was in, I knew of no quicker way."

Thor nodded, mulling this over. "The feasting afterwards was most excellent," he allowed.

"You're very welcome, I'm sure."

"Still," Thor said, more brightly, "I'm sure all this is only temporary."

"You can't know that."

"No, but you can't know that it isn't. Besides..." Thor stepped closer. "It doesn't have to be such a chore. Think of the fun you can have confusing the servants."

Loki scowled. Such mere trifles were hardly enough to outweigh their current predicament. 

"I suppose now I might actually see what I look like wielding Mjolnir."

Thor frowned. "In my hands, you mean."

Loki sighed. "Yes, Thor, in your hands. I shall never be worthy enough to heft its great weight myself but I'm sure just because you're stuck in my body you haven't lost an ounce of your perfect virtue."

"I am not so perfect." Thor reached out a hand but stopped just short of touching him. "You sound so bitter, brother. Is it such a curse to walk awhile in my shoes?"

Loki turned his head away from Thor's outstretched hand but didn't go far. "You find the positive in every situation. You don't find it near impossible to..." He dropped his gaze.

Thor moved nearer still. "To look into my own eyes?" he asked, his voice soft. "Not as I once would have. And to see you shining out of them..." He took hold of Loki's chin, gently, and moved him so Loki had no choice but to look him in the eye. "Not so terrible a thing."

For a long, appalling moment, Loki felt stripped bare. He narrowed his eyes. "You desire me like this?"

Thor looked a little abashed and shrugged. 

"You incredible bloody narcissist."

Thor didn't rise to his jibe. He ran his thumb over Loki's bottom lip, his eyes darkening in interest. "Would it be so terrible to... experiment a little? You have had the chance to experience pleasure and pain in many forms. I have never before walked in the body of another." He looked up, catching Loki's gaze. "You would dismiss the idea out of hand?"

Loki's breath caught in his throat. "I can't say I haven't considered it. On occasion."

"And I'm the narcissist, I see. Now I know why you perfected the art of creating a dozen facsimiles of yourself."

"Don't be a fool. They're mere shades." He laid his hand on Thor's chest, fascinated at the rise and fall of his breathing, at the sight of the strong callused hand and the contrast of the golden skin against the black tunic Thor was wearing. "I can't touch them," he said. "Can't connect."

"A terrible pity," Thor said, drawing him closer. "Think of the fun we could have."

Loki closed his eyes. It was lamentable to catch Thor in a rare moment of playfulness when it was he pushing boundaries and surprising Loki instead of the other way around, when Loki wasn't at all certain that their current circumstances were something he could find stimulating. 

Their lips met and his senses filled with the sensation of _Thor_ , the inherent strength of him, his ardour and his great presence. Loki was warmed through, dizzy and desirous, his heart beating hard and fast. It didn't seem to matter whose body he inhabited; he was lost in the sweet forbidden rush that always robbed him of his reason where Thor was concerned. 

He opened his eyes and he was staring at Thor's familiar face, Thor's pupils huge and dark, his cheeks pink, his golden hair mussed.

"Oh, please," Loki said, thoroughly disgusted. "A kiss? How trite."

Thor looked to where his hands were still tightly gripping Loki's tunic. "I think we should try again," he said, his voice rough. "Just to be sure there are no lingering after-effects."

Loki stuck out his bottom lip like he was really considering the idea. "If you insist," he said, and when Thor pulled him closer, he went willingly.


End file.
